¿Navidad?
by Kira5Awesome
Summary: AU. Navidad en casa de Kurapika. No es una buena idea en definitiva y menos aun si al rubio le dan sus aires de diva pero bueno...


**Quiero decir, Feliz Navidad a Merak que me espero hasta el ultimo día para entregarle este humilde presente. Te deseo una muy feliz navidad retrasadamente y espero que te guste el fic... Me base en Modern Family por si no se nota.**

 **Nada es mio y no me quemen que soy nueva en en fandom.**

* * *

 _Al final día eres un día más viejo, y eso es todo lo se puede decir por la vida de los pobres, es un forcejeo una contienda, y nadie esta dando nada, un día mas preguntándome "¿Para que?" un día menos que vivir._

 _Al final del día eres un día mas amargo, y la frasada con la cual te cubres no te proteje del frío, y el implacable tiempo pasa a prisa, no escuchan a los niños llorando, y el invierno pronto vendrá listo para matar. Un día mas cercano a la muerte._

 _Al final d..._

–Bueno, ¿quien fue? Les explique detalladamente que quería para estas fechas música navideña, NAVIDEÑA, pero al parecer yo estoy mudo o ustedes sordos. –exclamó el rubio con las manos en la cadera y una mirada desafiante típica de una mamå apunto de lanzar la temida chancla. Tan... Tan... Tan...(un aplauso para los sonidos tan extravagantes que conseguimos).

–Y Leorio, te encargue una cosa, solo una. –continuó quejándose aunque mas que un regaño era un monólogo. –Pero como siempre parece que todo lo tengo que hacer yo, para empezar no se a quien se le ocurrió esta grandiosa idea de pasar las vacaciones en mi casa.

Kurapika se sentó en el sillón rojo de la sala de estar mientras escuchaba, por fin, los villancicos que había preseleccionado dándose un momento para relajarse. Si... Era bueno tener paz y calma de vez en cuando... Paz... Ca...

–¡Que no!

–¡Que si!

Paz y tanq...

–¡Que NO!

–¡Que SI!

Paz...

–¡Si sigues comiendo chocolate vas a engordar y a convertirte en un gran globo y flotar hasta marte!

P...

–¡No me importa, es el señor Chocorobot!

Oh bueno, ni paz ni tranquilidad. Y de nuevo Leorio en lugar de detener la pelea le hechaba mas fuego. Contó internamente hasta tres antes de levantarse con una aura temible y justo cuando iba a abrir los ojos para lanzar la chanc... Es decir, para regñarlos, sonó el inconfundible estruendo de algo fino, caro y hermoso al romperse.

Abrió los ojos solo para ver en el suelo el jarrón de su tataratataratataratatara abuela en el piso, rota, y a los dos diablillos que tenia por amigos cofcofhijoscofcof mirándose alternadamente.

–¿Quien fue? –preguntó Kurapika con voz de ultratumba.

–¡Yo no, seguro fue Gon!

–Pero Killua estaba mas cerca que yo de el. –Se quejó el moreno haciendo sus ojos de corderito a medio morir.

–¡Yo ni siquiera sabia de su existencia!

Y para ganador de la peor lectura del ambiente Leorio entro a la sala con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro exclamando "¡El árbol de Navidad finalmente esta puesto!"

Kurapika se volteo al mas alto con un rostro serio, mortalmente serio, y con una voz calmada pero peligrosa dijo... –La Navidad esta cancelada hasta nuevo aviso. O al menos hasta que decidan ser honestos.

¿Qué? Ese jarrón tenia valor sentimental. Y sus amigos debían de aprender esa valiosa lección navideña.

–Bueno... Ya oyeron a su madre. – dijo Leorio con un tono ligeramente burlón mientras sacaba el árbol lleno de adornos jalandolo y en el proceso rompiendo mas cosas.

Se escucharon exclamaciones típicas de que "no era justo" de que la "navidad no se podía cancelar porque era un sentimiento" y demás cosas pero Kurapika las ignoro todas y se puso a leer su revista.

 **(20 minutos después)**

–Mamå... Es decir, Kurapika. –llamó Gon bajando de la escalera con un semblante aflijido. –Esta bien, no deberías castigar a los demás por mi culpa, yo fui quien rompió el jarrón por accidente mientras estaba jugando con Killua. Juro que nunca fue mi intención y que te voy a pagar por el.

El rubio se le quedo viendo unos momentos y finalmente exclamó con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. –¡Leorio, la Navidad esta de vuelta! –luego volvió a fijar sus ojos azules en Gon y dijo con seriedad– Esta bien, pero te quedarás sin cena de Navidad para que reflexiones sobre no decir mentiras.

El moreno miro nerviosamente en dirección a Killua que acababa de llegar, el albino simplemente se alzo de hombros. –Si, Gon, no deberías mentir.

Y allí la cosa volvió a estallar.

–¡Kurapika, yo no rompí el jarrón, Killua me engañó para que lo dijera porque pensó que no me ibas a castigar! –comenzo a chillar Gon de inmediato señalando a su amigo.

–No es cierto, no es cierto, nada de lo que dijo es cierto.–contradecia Killua por su parte mientras conservaba una ligera sonrisa gatuna.

–Es cierto, es cierto, dijiste que después tu ibas a decir que lo habias hecho también.

–No es cierto.

–¡Que si!

Y nuevamente Leorio apareció cargando al gigantesco árbol para volverlo a poner.

–Leorio, llevate eso de aquí, la navidad sigue cancelada. –espetó Kurapika con los brazos cruzados. Y la única víctima de la situación, Leorio, resignadamente volvió a cargar el árbol para afuera mientras murmuraba maldiciones.

 **(1 hora después)**

–Pues yo creo que la culpa la tuvo Leorio.– dijo de repente Killua.

–¿Que yo que?

–Si, estoy de acuerdo. –concordó Gon.

–¡Pero yo ni siquiera estaba en esa habitación!

–¿Eso importa?–preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

–¿Fue tu culpa Leorio? –preguntó Kurapika dispuesto a acceder a culpar a Leorio con tal de tener la ya anhelada cena de navidad.

–¿¡Y tú porque escuchas a esos diablillos?!

El rubio se alzo de hombros y se volvió a sumir en la lectura.

 **(Media hora después)**

–Oye Kurapika...– Leorio habló de repente. –¿Excatamente donde estaba el jarrón?

–En la mesa que esta detrás del sofá, ¿por qué?

–¿Y donde estaban parados Killua y Gon cuando los volteaste a ver?

–Aproximadmente dos metros o uno y medio al costado del sillón.

–¿Podrias repetir la escena?

Kurapika se sentó en el sillon y dejo caer la cabeza hacia atras mirando al techo para después cerrar los ojos, en cuanto hizo el amago de pararse el sillón se movió imperceptiblemente hacia atrás golpeando a la mesa y haciendo que esta se tamabaleara lo suficiente para hacer caer a cualquier cosa sobre ella.

Se hizo un momento el silencio.

–Bueno, quizá haya sido mi culpa.

Asi los gritos volvieron a empezar y al final de la noche a cierto rubio no lo dejaron cenar.

 **¿Final? ¿O en realidad los extraterrestres que al parecer odian a Kurapika fueron los verdaderos culpables? Quizá nunca lo sabremos.**


End file.
